Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Holography techniques can be used to record holograms representing images of an object and reconstruct the images from the recorded holograms. As an example of conventional holography techniques, transmission-type holography techniques can be used to generate holograms of a two-dimensional or three-dimensional object on a transmitting side, for example, by means of a CCD (charge coupled device) camera. The holograms can be transmitted to a receiving side in the form of video signals. On the receiving side, the holograms can be displayed on a high-definition liquid crystal display panel constituted of pixels having a resolution of the order of the optical diffraction limit, based on fringe patterns contained in the received video signals. In particular, the hologram can be formed by irradiating a reconstruction light that readily causes interference, e.g., coherent light emitted from a laser light source, on the fringe patterns displayed on one side of the display panel. The irradiation of the reconstruction light on the fringe patterns causes diffraction in the fringe patterns, such that a user can observe the diffracted light as holographic images emitted from the other side of the display panel.
With the conventional holography technologies, reconstructed holographic images can typically be viewed from one direction or from one point of view. However, in some cases, there are demands for allowing the reconstructed stereoscopic images to be viewed from different directions.